Cavern Crystal Quest
The Cavern Crystal quest was the first Tinkatolli Quest to have ever been released. The quest was released early June 2011. (Before that knives were a normal junk item). Before the release of Level Jr., you used to be able to start the quest as soon as you finished bootcamp. Now you need to be level 1 to be able to start. The quest has 8 parts, and is currently the longest quest. Before it had six parts but was extended. How to beat the quest This is a guide on how to beat the quest. If you haven't done it yet, I advise you don't read as it will spoil the fun. Task 1 - Fill your energy bar This is simple as pie. This is the first part and you get it after boot camp. To fill your energy bar you need to feed your tinka 10 times, until their energy is full. The best way to do this is to eat everything from Blueberry Hill. Task 2 - Earn the magnifying glass What could be easier than getting 50 bling. That's it. Just get 50 bling and then this task is done. Task 3 - Find your home Well, this is really easy to do. This task is proof that you used to get this quest as soon as you left bootcamp, because finding your home is super easy. You need to collect an acorn from Canopia or Sundunia and go over to the spoon near the slide. Then drag the acorn into the spoon and go into the open door. In there, you find the fourth scroll. Task 4 - Finding the 5 Pieces of Red Sea Glass This one is a little harder. Around the island are 5 sea glasses that a genie in Canopia wants. They are hidden in "every nook and cranny". As you are new to Tinkatolli and don't know the place so well this can be a challange. The sea glass is located differently for each tinka, as the staff want it to be a challenge for all of us, but here are the rooms that the sea glass are in: #Stinkatolli #Junkatolli #Canopia #Tinkertown #Sundunia #Tinkafair #Furniture Workshop #Mechanicals Workshop After finding all eight pieces of red seaglass, return to the Genie in Canopia. Click the trade button and you will get the Sea Glass Hunter badge as well as the third scroll. NOTE: As of November 16 2011, there are only 5 sea glasses to find, not 8. Task 5 - Find and plant the cassi seed Another finding task, eh? Yup! The finding is quite simple. In fact this whole task is simple. In Stinkatolli, near the gloop pool, there is a spiky vine. The seed is right by it. Note that you may not see it. If this is the case, try logging off and on again. Once you have it in your bag, return to your home but don't go up the elevator. Stay in that dark room, and then feed an organic to the blue guy (called the "glowworm"). He'll light up the room, and you should see a sign that says "plant here". Open your bag, go to the "unusual things" section and drag the Cassi Seed where the arrow from the sign is pointing. Task 6 - Care for your plant Oh gosh this was so tedious! When you get the scroll it says it can take days to grow. It MEANS it can take days to grow! Literally EARTH DAYS! In fact it takes around 6-8 days to grow. You must feed the glowworm organics every day for a few days to be able to grow. You will know when it is grown because the plant will be at the top of the scale on the left hand side. Once you have grown it, take the flower and you will see the fifth scroll. You will be so glad to move on. Soon there will be a badge for planting the cassi. NOTE: After recent updates, it now only takes 2 days to grow, instead of 5-7. Task 7 - Find Asimov Asimov was once a robot who crashed and burned in Stinkatolli. Its remains stay in place, but it's head was so big that Tinkas can fit in it, and it's now become a secret room! You need your Cassi Flower for this. Go to Stinkatolli and go to Asimov's head. Outside you will see a small rock with a flower imprint on it. Drag the Cassi Flower from the unusuals section in your bag onto the imprint. The flower will light up and so will the robot. A small dance floor will appear outside the robot's head. You must do the Woot Wiggle (500 blings) on the dance floor to get sucked in. You get a badge. In there you will find the sixth scroll, and because it's your first entry, a knife. It's the only knife you will get, so don't waste it on a makeable! Task 8 - Find Canopia Cavern This is the last task and it is, of course, hard. Using your knife, you must go to the mechanics shop in Junkatolli. You must build a boat! Don't build anything else or you will never finish the quest, quite literally. Once your boat is ready, go to Canopia to the river. You will see a small wooden sign with a carving of a boat on it. Go into your bag and get out the boat and put it where the sign is. You will automatically go on the boat and down into Windy Ways where there are 2 buttons. One takes you to Kelp Key, the other to Bluff's Base. You must press the Bluff's Base button. then you must keep walking right until you get to the edge of the rock. Then you must jump (1000 blings needed) onto the platform above. If you have done it right, you should land on it and see the imprint of a speech bubble. If you don't then you've gone to the wrong place. Go to the emotes and press the emote which shows the red downward arrow. The rock should start to go up. Double click in the hole and you will get into Canopia Cavern where you get a badge for getting in and another badge for finishing the quest. There will be a seventh scroll in there to tell you that you have beaten the quest.